the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Draconia
History Early History The Clan started off as a solitary Dragon- Gretel. At a time when tensions between the Arcane Flight and Shadow Flight were high, not one clan wanted to take in the young Shadow Guardian, who had finally been united with her charge. Despair and need for companionship forced Gretel's hand, and she formed her own lair and clan, officially making her place in the Arcane Flight. The first to join the Clan was the Skydancer Female, Grace. Being a Dragon of a foreign flight, she cared not for Gretel's birthplace, only the fact that Gretel was willing to provide her with a home and family. The clan slowly grew as Dragons of all different backgrounds joined the clan, most of them weary travelers who had left their homelands to settle in the Starfall Isles. The Three Musketeers Gretel's clan never really began to develop until the legend of the Three Musketeers came about. It began with the Hero-Skydancer, Draconia, single-handedly preventing a Shade attack upon the Ashfall Waste. This was followed by Iarthair's creation, who was born of Dragonkind's hatred, and was controlled by the Shade and used as a weapon to destroy Dragonkind. The battles between Iarthair and Draconia lasted for decades, with each Dragon growing more and more powerful, and the consequences of their fights becoming more devastating. Both with Holy Blades in hand, Dragonkind and Gods alike both feared that there would be no stopping these two legends until Sornieth was no more. The fighting ceased upon a night of clear sky, when the stars were numerous. With the warring between the two Swordswomen reaching a climax, a third party descended from the heavens, a Rapier in hand, bringing an end to the two's fighting. While Iarthair had been born from the hatred of Dragonkind, Yulduzlar was born from Dragonkind's love and passion, and used her power to bring the devastating conflict to an end. The three immediately disappeared, with the odd sighting here and there. They were later dubbed "the Three Musketeers" by the Gods, who had acknowledged their strength. While travelling through the Starfall isles, Draconia graced Gretel's clan with her presence, seeking shelter. While she shared few words about the history of herself and the other musketeers, her personality and traits charmed Gretel to the point where the young Guardian thought very highly of her. Draconia disappeared the next day- presumably to move on. Gretel later named her clan after the Hero-Skydancer. Ongoing Activities With the Three Musketeers gone, the Gods put their focus back onto dominance, and with more numbers than ever, Clan Draconia finally took its place serving the Arcanist. With numerous ambassadors to various Flights, the Clan has become diverse in elements, with the Clan being home to at least one Dragon of each element. The Clan specializes in providing young warriors for the Arcanist, with various couples serving as pairs that provide offspring to be trained. While there has been no sight of the Musketeers for decades, and the fight for dominance remains a deadlock, the clan is still certain there is still a large story yet to unfold... Clan Members Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair Category:Clans